


Euforia sang Dewi Venus

by frost_ivory



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frost_ivory/pseuds/frost_ivory
Summary: Dersik angin malam melambaikan dedaunan serta rumput-rumput yang tertanam. Swastamita dari lembayung senja perlahan tenggelam diganti pekat sang malam yang sunyi nan tenang, tepat bagi Raja Pahlawan, Gilgamesh, menyelesaikan kewajiban dan pergi beristirahat. Ketika hendak pergi menuju bilik peristirahatannya, pekik gemuruh atap Ziggurat tertangkap indra pendengaran, hancur berjatuhan melebur terlihat pandangan. Raja memijat pelipisnya, tahu betul gelagat siapa. Perlu rasa derana yang tinggi acap kali ribut-ribut datang dari sang biduan.
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Ishtar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Euforia sang Dewi Venus

Gilgamesh (Caster) x Ishtar (Archer)  
Words : 1207. Rated : T.

“Euforia sang Dewi Venus”

=========

Dersik angin malam melambaikan dedaunan serta rumput-rumput yang tertanam. Swastamita dari lembayung senja perlahan tenggelam diganti pekat sang malam yang sunyi nan tenang, tepat bagi Raja Pahlawan, Gilgamesh, menyelesaikan kewajiban dan pergi beristirahat. Ketika hendak pergi menuju bilik peristirahatannya, pekik gemuruh atap Ziggurat tertangkap indra pendengaran, hancur berjatuhan melebur terlihat pandangan. Raja memijat pelipisnya, tahu betul gelagat siapa. Perlu rasa derana yang tinggi acap kali ribut-ribut datang dari sang biduan.

“Fufu~ Raja Pahlawan, Gilgamesh, lama tak berjumpa. Apa kau merindukan kehadiranku? Tentu saja aku yakin jawabannya adalah iya, siapa pula yang tak merindukan sosok Dewi yang banyak diagung-agungkan sepertiku?” Dewi bertubuh remaja datang dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Selepas menghancurkan Ziggurat ke sekian kalinya, tiada sejumput pun rasa berdosa muncul dalam batinnya dengan sekadar mengucap maaf.

Gilgamesh mendengkus kesal, menatap pada Dewi Venus yang datang dengan tiada sopan, “Oh, ternyata ada seekor gagak tak diundang hinggap di atas Ziggurat, berkoak membawa kabar buruk. Hah, sayang sekali aku tak menginginkan hal itu sekarang. Apa maksud kedatanganmu yang sebenarnya, Inanna?” 

Nama lain sang Dewi disebut, Inanna atau dikenal juga dengan Ishtar justru tersenyum lebar, melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada Raja Uruk. “Maksud? Apakah kehadiranku dengan agungnya pada kediaman Ziggurat milikmu ini memerlukan sebuah alasan? Sederhana saja, aku hanya mampir karena aku sangat yakin kau merindukanku, oh Raja Pahlawan,” jawab Ishtar.  
Gilgamesh mengerlingkan pandang, seakan sudah malas berbincang, “Hm, aku pikir para Annunaki seperti kalianlah yang menganggap manusia hanya pengkhayal yang tak tahu batasan. Dasar bodoh, ternyata kau memakan ucapanmu sendiri. Kehadiranmu tak diinginkan di sini.”

Perempatan urat kesal muncul di kening Ishtar, ucapan dari Gilgamesh memang tak pernah sekali pun membuatnya tak kesal, “Dasar kurang ajar, jaga ucapanmu! Seharusnya kau senang karena tempat ini dipijak oleh seorang Dewi! Ah, mou! Rasanya percuma saja aku menemuimu...” ketus Ishtar. Raja pirang itu pun kemudian melangkahkan kaki, menjauh demi tak lagi dekat-dekat dengan sang Dewi yang datang tak diundang. “Hah! Seorang Dewi murahan sepertimu hanya membuatku jijik. Baguslah kalau kau akan pergi, lagipula kau tak ada urusan di sini dan aku memiliki pekerjaan lain. Enyahlah.”

Pengusiran didapat, tak ayal, Ishtar segera melayang demi menghadang jalan sang Raja Pahlawan. “Semudah itukah pengusiran terhadapku keluar dari mulutmu?! Ah, rasanya aku akan menangis senyaring mungkin saja di sini sampai kau mau menerimaku,” ujarnya. Kentara betul itu hanya gertakan yang dilebih-lebihkan. Gilgamesh pun menghentikan langkahnya, “Seperti semilir angin di padang rumput. Hoo, jadi sekarang Dewi Kemakmuran ini menjadi gadis cengeng yang meronta kala tak diberikan apa yang dia mau? Sungguh menyedihkan.” Sekali lagi, Ishtar mendapat serangan direndahkan.

“Apa yang aku mau memang seharusnya menjadi milikku meskipun itu berarti pemaksaan. Benar, seperti semilir angin di padang rumput, hanya sapuan kecil takkan membuat rumput itu berpindah tempat.” Metafora yang terucap mengumpamakan keteguhan sang Dewi yang bahkan tak sedikit pun melangkahkan kaki pergi meski telah bertubi-tubi mendapat pengusiran dan hinaan. Gilgamesh menyeringai, sedikit geli mendengar tutur kata yang meluncur dari Dewi Pelacur. “Jadi hingga saat ini kau masih mengais dan mengemis untuk tubuhku? Fuhahaha! Ternyata kau memang Dewi rendahan yang bahkan menyelingkuhi suaminya berkali-kali. Jangan bercanda dengan memaksaku menurutimu. Hah! Maka diamlah dan tunggu sampai dirimu kering kerontang karena tak dipedulikan.”

Ishtar merasa terserang, semburat rona merah muda kini muncul di wajahnya. “A-apa?! Tidak begitu! Aku datang benar-benar hanya sekadar lewat! Kau pikir aku masih menginginkanmu? Tidak, sudah kubilang aku ke sini karena mengerti kau pasti merindukanku, fufufu~ benar, 'kan? Hmph, dasar kejam sekali. Sayangnya aku spesial, tidak akan pernah kering kerontang meski musim terus berganti.” Sifat dari pemilik tubuh asli itu muncul, membuat sang Dewi gelagapan sendiri karenanya. Derana sang raja mulai menurun, perlu kesabaran ekstra menghadapi Dewi keras kepala di hadapannya. “Aku sudah lelah mendengar celotehanmu yang tiada akhir, katakan apa maksudmu ke sini. Jika tidak, aku yang akan mengusirmu secara paksa. Atau, kau masih ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dariku?” tanya Gilgamesh.

“Uh—! Baiklah, kejujuran memang harus dijunjung tinggi. Jika tidak, itu akan melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang Dewi. Jawabannya adalah iya benar seperti ucapanmu. M-maa begitulah... Sial, aku benar-benar mengatakannya.” Ishtar gelagapan, ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keinginan dalam relung sanubari yang ditahan sedari tadi. Wajahnya sudah begitu merah laiknya kepiting rebus. Gilgamesh menyeringai, terhibur dengan tingkah sang Dewi, “Hm? Jadi benar kau masih ingin cintaku? FUHAHAHAHAHA! Sungguh, setelah selama ini dan kau masih berkutat pada hal itu? Jadi apa yang dikatakan Fujimaru Ritsuka benar, bahwa tubuh yang dipakai olehmu sekarang ini membawa sifat gadis remaja di masa depan? FUHAHAHA!”

Ishtar kembali salah tingkah, mungkin, ia bahkan merasa ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Rasa panas menjalar di wajahnya, entah semerah apa paras Dewi Kecantikan itu sekarang. “Sudahlah, diam! Kau pikir mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan semua itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?! Aku sendiri bahkan merasa tersiksa karena membawa sifat dari pemilik asli tubuh ini! Ah, mou... Sungguh menyebalkan.” Semakin lama, sifat salah tingkah nan pemalu milik Ishtar membuat Gilgamesh geli terhibur. “Setahuku itu bukanlah urusanku, urusanku hanyalah mendengar apa yang kau ingin. Meski rasanya mustahil, mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya satu kali. Tapi huh, aku akan memikirkannya selama mungkin.” Sang raja berucap, melunak untuk saat itu.

“Ya ya tentu saja, mana mungkin kau akan peduli—tunggu, apa?! K-kau akan mengabulkannya?” Ishtar terkejut, tutur katanya kembali gagap tiap kali merasa malu. “Jangan besar hati terlebih dahulu! Tentu semua itu ada timbal baliknya, tapi pertanyaannya. Apa keuntunganku jika mengabulkan permintaanmu?” tanya Gilgamesh.

“Timbal balik? Seharusnya kau bahagia karena bisa membuat seorang Dewi senang, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup!” Ishtar mulai kembali meninggikan harga dirinya. Gilgamesh mengerling netra, keangkuhan Ishtar merupakan salah satu dari sifatnya yang ia benci, “Maka aku akan menolak permintaanmu itu, menyenangkan Dewi tamak sepertimu hanya akan membuat dewa-dewi semakin angkuh.” Ishtar mulai mendengkus kesal, jika terus seperti ini tujuannya ke Ziggurat takkan pernah tercapai. Akhirnya, sang Dewi mulai sedikit memasrahkan diri. “Hei! Uh, baiklah baik. A-aku tidak tahu apa balasan yang setimpal, coba kau sebut permintaanmu.”

"F-fuhahahaha! Meminta sesuatu darimu? Kau bahkan tak memiliki apapun yang setimpal dengan apa yang akan kuberikan! Tapi, ya sudahlah. Anggap ini sebagai kedermawananku.” Geli, adapun yang dirasakannya. Nan kala sebagai raja, yang telah bijak akan kewajiban selama dipijak tanah miliknya, maka terpatri jua baginya. “Aku memiliki segalanya! Bahkan, di surga aku ini seorang Dewi yang disayang oleh yang lain, segala kenikmatan tentu aku memilikinya!” Angkuh terucap, meski pula sebagian dari sifat pemilik tubuh asli sang Dewi mempengaruhinya, tiada sejumput pun sifat asli darinya hilang diterkam kepribadian lain.

Tegapnya badan, Gilgamesh mulai melangkah pada biduan di pandangan. Sesampai, jemarinya menyibak; menyentuh lantas mengusap ubunnya perlahan. Menurun hingga pelipis, pipi, dan dagu lembutnya. Ishtar terkesiap, memandang pada seorang raja yang melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Saliva diteguk, ia yang meminta, tetapi ia pula yang gugup. Degupan jantung berpacu semakin cepat laik para ksatria di medan perang. Sebuah tarikan merayu, disusul pertemuan dua lisan sekecup. Tanpa suara, sunyi dan hening dua netra pun berjumpa. Saling menampak dua wajah bertatap, disusul gerak bibir yang berucap. 

“Apa sekarang kau puas?” Sang raja berucap meski jemari tak melepas. Mata Dewi itu dipejam, jamahan yang merayu pada wajahnya kentara harus dirasakan detil. Sang Dewi mematung, merasakan persatuan dua lisan dalam satu pagutan. “Berisik— ini jelas kurang dari cukup, tetapi dengan kebaikan hatiku, berbahagialah karena aku mengucapkan terima kasih.” Pandangan pun dibuang, berusaha kuat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha halo! Setahuku banyak yang NOTP-in pair satu ini jadi fanfiknya gak banyak:) Dengan senang hati saya sediakan dalam bahasa Indonesia untuk penikmat OTP satu ini. Ah, meski nggak yakin yang baca bakal banyak, sih.


End file.
